Fzoul Chembryl
| rules = 3 | alignment = Lawful evil | dob = | source = FRCS | page = 163 }} Fzoul Chembryl, the ambitious Chosen High Priest of Iyachtu Xvim, joined the Zhentarim when Lord Manshoon (then leader of the Zhentarim) forged an alliance with him. He served as second-in-command for years, seemingly content with his position, but he schemed with another high-ranking Zhentarim, the Lord Orgauth (the lord of Zhentil Keep who was, in fact, not human as he seemed, but a fell pit fiend) and eventually ousted Manshoon from power. Fzoul intended to turn the Zhentarim into an arm of the faith of Xvim (now the faith of Bane), and forced from the Zhentarim both loyalists to Manshoon (including Manshoon's lieutenant, the powerful mage Sememmon) and the faithful of the rival deity of Cyric. This led to a brewing war within the organization, with the western Zhentarim of Darkhold led by Sememmon and the Cyrisists opposing the Zhents and Banites, until Sememmon was forced to abandon Darkhold and go into hiding. The Zhentarim of Darkhold, however, led by the evil Cyrisist knight known as the Pereghost and a priest of Cyric called Dhamir Ercals, remain at odds and on the verge of war with the Banites. Fzoul, having slain Orgauth, had almost gained full control over the Zhentarim. An agreement made with Khelben Blackstaff has prevented Fzoul from organizing Zhentarim expansion into the Sword Coast, but the agreement would not last forever. Fzoul has an honest if disgusting faith in Bane, but he is a realist and will bend whichever way the wind blows. He has switched alliegance from Bane to Cyric (at the time of the Bane Death) and from Cyric (whom he hated) to Iyachtu Xvim (Bane's Son) and finally back to Bane at his re-emergence. Time Line: :1263 DR Takes authority in Zhentil Keep for the Dark Shrine of Bane. :1368 DR Reads aloud True Life of Cyric which directly causes the fall of Zhentil Keep. :1370 DR Slays Manshoon and purges Zhentarim of Manshoon's Clones, granting leadership over most of the Black Network. :1370 DR Forges Scepter of the Tyrant's Eye. :1374 DR Allies with House Jaelre and Auzkovyn Clan to prevent The Return in Myth Drannor. :1374 DR Orders Scyllua Darkhope of sieze Moonsea Ride. :1374 DR Orders Scyllua Darkhope to invade Shadowdale with the aid of the Church of Shar and drow of House Dhuurniv. :1375 DR Blames all of the Black Networks' failures in the Cormanthor War on Scyllua Darkhope to save face with his drow allies. :1376 DR Drow allies broken, Fzoul offers peace terms to the elves of Cormanthor, who accept. Ilsevele Miritar gives Hillsfar and the lands directly to the north to the Zhentarim, as well as free passage along the Moonsea Ride and Rauthauvyr's Road for as long as they do not fell a single living tree, injure or kill any elf or leave the road for more than 30 paces. Category:Humans Category:Members of the Zhentarim Category:Inhabitants of Zhentil Keep Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Worshipers of Bane Category:Chosen Category:Chosen of Bane Category:Clerics Category:Clerics of Bane Category:17th level clerics Category:Hierophants Category:2nd level hierophants